Neighbors
by Staticy Fox Atra
Summary: Law's neighbor moves out and another moves in. This one, unlike the one before, isn't as annoying and seems to smile a lot. But turns out he's already in a realtionship that turned from good to bad. Will Law be able to to help him and claim him as his own


**This was actually a Law/OC story but I had one of those ocs where I create them, think they're a great ideas, and they don't stick around, or thought about five months later. So I thought, why not make this into a Law/Luffy story?**

He didn't care about it. He never cared of why his neighbor was moving. He never talked to that annoying neighbor, well never started one to be more accurate. That same neighbor that had parties and loud music that was on all night, keeping him up. That same neighbor that made screams at all his girlfriends when they argued. God, he was so happy his neighbor was moving somewhere far far away.

And the day he found out he was having someone moving beside him, he only hoped that this one would have courtesy for other people. Law didn't get a look of the person when they moved in, and he couldn't care less. As long as they didn't annoy him, he was fine.

One afternoon day, he was reading a book about psychology. When he was at the middle of the page, he heard a knock from the door. Getting up, he put the book down on the coffee table and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by a petite guy who looked more than a teenager than adult.

"Yes?" He asked, waiting to hear who and why he over there. 'Maybe he's selling cookies for school.'

"Hi. I just moved here beside you and I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Monkey D. Luffy.

"Oh." He said. "Well it's just people always wonder when they learn my name. Guess you're not the same." She made a nervous grin while Law rose his eyebrow at her. "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"I can see that." He said, making a smirk. "Well Luffy-ya, I'm Trafalgar D. Law."

"Is Law you're real name?"

He made a small nod. "Yes it is."

"Okay. Well, I have to go meet the other neighbors. It was nice meeting you Law."

"Same here." He replied.

He made a small smile as he turned around and walked away. Law closed the door and sat back down on his couch. This is great. His new neighbor isn't annoying. As he picked up and continued on his reading, his white dog, Bepo, came in running in. He got on the top of the couch and laid his head on Law's lap. Once again disturbing his reading. He moved one of his hands off the book and began stroking his dog's fur.

-o-

The next day, Law was in the dog park after having his dog by the door whimpering to get out. It's been awhile since he took Bepo to see other dogs. So why not today? He didn't have work till tomorrow so now was a good time.

The park was surrounded by a silver wired fence so no dogs could run off. There was a large pond and a dog course that you would see in a dog show.

Law sat down at the bench while Bepo did his thing and played with other dogs. He leaned back as he closed his eyes. He didn't have much alone time when he felt something wet on his hand. He opened his eyes, only to see some dog licking his hand.

He grumbled as he shouted, "SHOO!"

The dog ran off after that. Seriously, people need to train their dogs more. Before the raven could re-close his eyes, he saw something very familiar. There was that same guy Law met yesterday. The kid was holding a dog leash, but for some reason, he had seen me kind of raccoon walking with him. The raven looked over to his direction and also recognized him.

"Oi Law!" Luffy came up to him. "I didn't know you would be here. Guess you have a dog."

"That's the only reason why I'd be here." He responded.

"Actually, there are people who go to dog parks without having a dog."

"Is that so?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah. I was one of them since my brother were allergic to them. When I moved out, I decided to get one."

"I see." He said. "So anyway, why do you have a tanuki with you in a dog park?"

Luffy gave him a stare of confusion as he tilted his head. "Tanuki?" He looked down and made a smile, finally understanding what Law meant. "Oh no, Chopper's not a tanuki. He's a raccoon dog."

"Raccoon dog?" Law starts thinking back, and he did remember hearing about them from someone. They are usually found in Asia, but Law never tried looking it up to see how it looked like. "And what's his name again?"

"Chopper." Luffy repeated. "So anyway, what's your dog's name?"

"Bepo. He's an albino Labrador retriever."

"Aww, I love Labradors. Where is he?" He started looking around the park.

"Playing with the other dogs."

"Alright."

"I can call him over."

"That's okay. I wouldn't want to bother you." Luffy replied.

Almost out of nowhere, Law ended up saying, "Hmph, you're so much better that my old neighbor." 'And much cuter…'

"You're old neighbor? Oh, you mean Kid. He was an old friend of mine. He got a job out of town, so he wanted to move closer to work."

"Oh." He only said.

"You was annoyed by Kid? Hmm, I think I know what you mean. He can be pretty loud while you're pretty quiet. Am I right?" The teen questioned.

Law nodded again. "Why yes actually."

Luffy laughed as he took the leash off Chopper's collar, so he could run around. "Thought so. And now that I remember it, he did say that he tried invited his grumpy neighbor to his party once. You must be the guy he was talking about.

"I don't like parites." Law simply said. Parties were just unnecessary and loud, not to mention that people attending it were usually obnoxious and annoying.

"I love parties. They're fun."

"If you say so."

The nineteen year old scratched his head. "…You really don't talk much, do you?"

"No." Law answered.

After a minute of silence Luffy finally sat down on the bench. The silence though, didn't go away, so it just stayed that way. It got to the point where he wanted to start another conversation with the mysterious man.

"So, where do you work at?" He asked.

"I'm a surgeon at the hospital."

"Really, I don't like hospitals. They're too clean and too white."

"It's supposed to be like that so people won't get sick from other people." Law responded. "Now if only they could buy better food and coffee."

Luffy laughed at Law's joke. "You're funny."

Funny? Law always thought of himself as the opposite of fun.

"Yep."

"So, where do you work?"

"I work at the grocery store down town."

"What's it called?" Maybe he could visit this guy.

"Big Star. It's kinda small, though, so you may not know it."

"I think I do. Haven't been there in awhile though."

Time went by some more, they didn't talk much after that, but they were at least enjoying each other's company; so it wasn't an awkward moment. Law had his eyes closed while Luffy was watching dogs play. When it had became four in the afternoon, there were dark grey clouds forming, some rumbles of thunder could be heard.

"It's gonna rain soon." Luffy said, finally breaking the silence.

Law re-opened his eyes and looked up. "So it is." He got up all the way. "Bepo!"

The Labrador appeared almost out of nowhere and ran to his owner. The black haired standing beside him smiled at the dog. It was only a second later when he had called Chopper and put on their collars.

"You know," Law started to say, "Instead of having a leash connecting to the collar, you should have a dog harness so you won't choke him."

"Hm, oh I know. My friend Robin told me that. I'm gonna get one once I get paid."

They walked out the park and headed down the sidewalk.

"So, you from here?" Law inquired.

"No. I was born in Brazil, but I moved to Montana when I was eleven." The spiky haired teen answered. "What about you?"

"I'm from Spain, and moved here when eight years ago when I turned eighteen."

"Whoa, you're so old!"

Luffy made it sound like it was a compliment. Honestly though, it sounded more like a rude compliment. Law went ahead and shrugged it off. They kept walking in silence until they reached their houses. They said their good byes and walked, both giving each other glances before disappearing into the separate buildings.


End file.
